Deadpool vs. Lobo
Deadpool vs Lobo.png|Shakaboy Deedpull vs Loooobooooo.png|DENSTIFY1 This is going to get messy. Deadpool vs. Lobo is a What-If? DBX. It features THE BEST CHARACTER EV-Get out of here! from Marvel Comics and THE FRIGGIN, FRAGGIN MAIN MA-Leave! from DC Comics. Description Just your two ordinary bounty hunters. right? Nope! These are two of the hardest to kill, joke-cracking, 4th-wall breaking mercenaries out there! But which will win? The parody of Deathstroke or the parody of Wolverine? Interlude NO RULES! ''(Except mine!)'' JUST BLOODSHED! ''(That's how I fraggin' like it!)'' DBX ''(Is a bootleg One Minute Melee!)'' Pre-Fight Setting: Queens, New York A red-and-black clad figure walked down Queens, his head bopping to a song playing on his headphones outside his mask and his hands dual-wielding two delicious chimichangas. Armed to the teeth with every sort of weapon on Earth, this was none other than the infamous mercenary, De-''' Deadpool: Deathstroke! ...Dammit. White Box: Twenty-five years and you still can't get it right? Yellow Box: Nice one, Wade. '''AHEM Deadpool: Oh, right. Please carry on. (muttering) jerk. Hey! Anyways, this was the mercenary, Deadpool, his clothes still stained with blood from his last kill. But above the clouds, the stars, and the planet was a person that would change Deadpool's life forever. Setting: Space A purple giant sat apon his throne of rock, clad in a golden armor and bearing a sinister frown. This was Thanos, the most feared being in the Marvel Universe. Despite their epic rivalry, this was not the person that would alter Wilson's life, but he would help in some way. He was waitning for a certain someone to arrive, a someone who would get the job done quick. Someone to off the Merc With a Mouth. He sighed a sigh which made stars shift slightly while he put his head upon his palm. What was taking them so long? Setting: Random Space Bar #421 Inside the space saloon, you would find a plethora of different types of alien lifeforms sitting have some sort of bizarre drink. But despite everyone's seemingly happy demeanor, they were still on edge. Just yesterday, a man had come in, groped all the woman, mutilated the men in a bar fight, then blew up the bathroom. Literally. Just when it looked like things were going well as the purple, ten-armed bartender began to close up shop, a heavy, spiked biker boot knocked down the door. The splinters were shot everywhere killing a few unlucky bystanders. Just then, a large man with pure white skin, eyes as red as blood, dreads that touched his shoulders, and strapped with every sort of weapon above the cosmos walked into the saloon. 'Lobo '''smiled a sadistic grin as he stomped into the bar staring everyone down before finally slamming his grimlocks (alien name for money i don't know) down on the counter. ''Lobo: Gimme a drink, bartender and make it fast. I got a client. Bartender: S-Sure thing, Lobo! Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Fourth Wall Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale